1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting device having a photo diode whose intrinsic region is prevented being doped with impurities by covering and doping an upper portion of the intrinsic region with a gate metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes are the next-generation display devices having self-light emission properties. Organic light emitting diodes have excellent physical properties in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response time, power consumption and the like, compared to the liquid crystal display devices (LCDs).
The organic light emitting device includes organic light emitting diodes comprising an anode electrode, an organic thin film layer and a cathode electrode. Types of organic light emitting devices include passive matrix type in which organic light emitting diodes are coupled between scan lines and signal lines in a matrix mode to constitute pixels; and an active matrix type in which the operation of respective pixels is controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT) that functions as a switch.
However, the general organic light emitting devices have problems that, because an organic thin film layer that emits the light is composed of organic materials, the film quality and light emission properties deteriorate with time, which leads to reduction in luminance of the light. Also, the contrast of the organic light emitting device may be worsened by the reflection of light incident from the outside.